Charley's Thoughts
by suzie2b
Summary: Charley's on a mission with a driver that only wants to drive.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Charley's Thoughts**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley was with a convoy of supplies being taken to a battalion and was to delivery updated maps to Lt. Col. Allan. One day there, one day back, and hopefully no run-ins with the enemy. The driver she'd been assigned was a private by the name of Ralph Wilson. A very quiet young man, who only gave one or two word answers to Charley's attempts at conversation. Eventually, she gave up and found herself daydreaming as she stared out at the desert landscape as it passed.**

 **Charley thought about her husband, Private Tully Pettigrew, with a smile. It's such a small world when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with in the middle of a war. She thought, "I've never known a man so loving and generous. A guy that my dad can't intimidate. A guy my dad actually likes." Tully had been a little slow to admit that he liked her. The first time he asked her to dinner Charley was elated. He had been quiet for the most part on that first date. "But then I do tend to chatter on at times. He just sat there and smiled at me as if whatever I was saying was the most important thing in the world." And then after her favorite "rats" had rescued Charley from Colonel Franke in Khobar, she and Tully decided to take their friendship to the next level. She sighed as her mind wandered, "He's kind and warm. So patient and smart. He's taught me a lot about being in the desert. A little over protective at times. Worries too much. Loves his family and is loyal to his friends. He's happy to just hold my hand at times. He's the best lover I've ever had." Charley felt her face heat up as she blushed. "He's the** _ **only**_ **lover I've ever had." She and Tully had been through a lot since they'd met, and she wouldn't change any of it. Well, maybe she wouldn't have them being shot at so much, but then that is what brought them together.**

 **The infamous Sergeant Sam Troy. The leader of the Rat Patrol. He and his long range desert patrol were well known throughout North Africa on both sides of the war. Charley smiled as she thought, "Sam's a good man. I'm not sure if he's like an uncle or a brother. He cares about the guys and what could and has happened to them." Troy also cared about Charley's welfare as well, especially when she was on missions with them. He wouldn't hesitate to give her orders and expect them to be carried out, and Charley did so without question, but he had also complimented her at times. Letting her know she'd done a good job. There was a lot of trust between the four guys. "I trust him to make sure they all get back safe." Charley thought about Troy's girlfriend and said to herself, "Hold onto him, Diane. You've got a good one there."**

 **Charley chuckled to herself as she thought about Hitch. Private Mark Hitchcock was a ladies' man with a string of beauties all over North Africa. He could charm the pants, or skirt, off any woman he wanted. "He's fiercely loyal and cares greatly about his friends. He's definitely like a brother to me. He protects me. Teases, laughs … he has a way of making me smile." Hitch would do anything for Charley and had held her hand more than once while Tully was in surgery. "Someday he'll settle down. But I don't see it happening any time in the near future."**

 **And then there was Jack Moffitt. British Sergeant, archeologist, anthropologist, professor, and occasional medic. He was the uncle with the shoulder Charley could cry on when no one else seemed to care. "Jack is kind and nurturing. He'd make a great teacher." In fact he was quite happy to help her learn to speak Arabic when she'd showed an interest. "He's so intelligent and knows so much about all kinds of things." Loyal to the army and his friends, Charley thought about the times Moffitt had put himself between her and harm's way when Tully wasn't able to. He knew her as a friend and knew that if something hurt Charley, it hurt Tully—and that effects all of them. "Jack will be a wonderful husband and father someday."**

 **Charley sighed as she realized the battalion's camp was well within sight. She had hoped that the mission the Rat Patrol was out on would bring them in her direction. She and Tully hadn't slept together in nearly a week, what with the guys out on assignment. They were due back at base that very day, but now she was on a mission. She had just resigned herself to another night alone when a jeep sped past and she got a glimpse of Troy and Hitch. Then a second jeep rolled up next to the truck and slowed to match its pace. Charley grinned as she looked down into the smiling faces of the man she loved and the sergeant that had his back.**


End file.
